Mewtwo and the Smash Bros
by SmashSista18
Summary: A year after the Brawl tournament began, Mewtwo comes back to Smashville to start a band but things start to get bad when Lucario, jealous towards Mewtwo's return, tries to sabatoge him by forming his own band. Will Mewtwo survive Lucario and rise to fame
1. Beginning of Things To Come

Mewtwo and the Smash Bros

It has been almost one year since the Brawl tournament had began. Since then, many major changes had happened to those who didn't participate from the last tournament. Dr. Mario was hired as the head doctor for the mansion's medical ward, Young Link had returned back home to be a hero in training, Pichu had became the new spokesperson for a comapny that made designer collars for pokemon, Roy moved to an upscale penthouse inside of Smashville and he got a job as the official Brawl tournament promoter. Everybody felt happy for their successes but they were surprised when they had gotten a letter from Mewtwo. It stated that he had became a pop idol and is now one of the most famous singers in his hometown and he is now moving to Smashville, mostly because Master Hand offered him a million dollars to be the tournaments' main performance in between fights. Everyone was very excited, except one particular pokemon.

"I can't wait until he gets here!" said Diddy Kong.

"You never met him so why are you excited?" asked Zelda.

"I can't tell you, its my secret" said Diddy Kong.

"He's Mewtwo's number one fan" Donkey Kong said as he passed by.

"Oh, I get it, you are too embarrased to say you like his music" said Falco

"You should see his room, its filled with posters of him" said Ness.

"Ness!!!" yelled Diddy Kong.

"If anybody is excited, its Samus" said Mario.

"She has been doing nothing but looking for a good outfit and fixing her hair for the past three hours" said Ike.

"Man, I can't believe that we will soon meet a famous celebrity" said Lucas.

"Mewtwo was mean at first but he soon got to know us. He is so nice" said Nana.

"Yeah, he took us once a week out for ice cream" said Popo.

"Remember when Captain Falcon tried to get him to drive his car?" said Marth. Everbody who remember that started to laugh.

"What happened?" asked Sonic.

"He crashed my car into a pole and the airbags slammed into our faces" said Captain Falcon.

"Wow, you must have been a lousy instructor" said Wario.

"Shut up!" yelled Captain Falcon. While everybody was remembering the good old days, Lucario was hanging out in a corner.

"I can't stand this. If Mewtwo comes back, what will happen to my attention? Since I came here, I was the star of team pokemon. I starred in a movie while I was here and became the talk of the city. I need to think of a way to make sure Mewtwo comes here but will then decide that he will never come back to the mansion again" said Lucario. Deep inside, he was jealous of Mewtwo.

"Samus, get down here! We have to leave if we are going to help Mewtwo get down here from the airport!" yelled Ike.

"Coming!" yelled Samus. The guys eyes widned when they saw her. She was wearing a long red dress, her hair was straightened and she had lucious red lipstick on.

"Well, how do I look?" said Samus.

"Great!" they all said. And with that, Samus, Ike, Sonic, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Nana and Popo left to meet Mewtwo. Everybody else started to help in cleaning up the place so with the front lobby empty, Lucario thought of something.

"If I can get a bucket of water on the top of the door but its attached to a rope, I can dump it on him and then he will not want to come in at all. This will be perfect!" said Lucario. He went into the broom closet and luckly, there was an empty bucket. He went outback and scooped some water from the lake. He went back, careful not to spill the bucket.

"What are you doing?" asked Wolf.

"Making sure Mewtwo won't stand in my way" said Lucario. Wolf then thought of something.

"If you are so concerned about that band he wants to put together, make your own. I will gladly join you" said Wolf.

"Deal! Now help me out with this and make sure no one else knows what we are doing" said Lucario as he tried to steady the bucket to the rope.

Meanwhile...

"What's taking so long?" asked Nana.

"Planes take forever to come and go. Maybe Mewtwo's flight got delayed" said Samus.

"I hope stardom hasn't changed Mewtwo" said Popo.

"What do you mean?" asked Ike.

"You know what they say about celebrities, once they become famous, their attitude towards the ones they know changes" said Popo.

"Who said I was going to change?" Mewtwo said from behind Popo. Diddy Kong's eyes widned when he saw his idol standing in front of him.

"It's... it's..." Diddy Kong stumbled when the other six finished his sentence.

"Mewtwo!" they all yelled. Nana and Popo ran and hugged Mewtwo's legs.

"Guys calm down! I missed you too!" he said. He went and gave Donkey Kong and big high five and when he saw Samus, he ran and higged her.

"I missed you so much!" she managed to say.

"I missed you too" he said. Suddenly, Ike coughed.

"Uh Samus, aren't you going to introduce the three of us to him?" Ike asked.

"Don't tell me Samus, you, tall with blue hair, you're Ike?" Mewtwo said.

"Yeah" Ike said crossing his arms.

"I know you from anywhere, you're Sonic" said Mewtwo.

"I knew he would know me" said Sonic.

"And you, my number one fan in the whole city of Smashville. You're Donkey Kong's buddy Diddy Kong right?" he said. All Diddy Kong do was faint.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Mewtwo. Diddy Kong carefully got up.

"I'll be ok. Its just that, I am your number one fan and seeing you in person is my dream!" said Diddy Kong.

"Hey, we can talk while we get my stuff. I got around 20 luggages with my things from my private jet" said Mewtwo.

"20 luggages! Its lucky I rented a moving trick" said Ike. They all headed to the luggage pick-up area and as Donkey Kong, Ike and Sonic helped to find Mewtwo's stuff, the others began to talk.

"How has things been since I left?" asked Mewtwo.

"Its not the same without you around. I mean, Lucario is ok but he is not like you. He is more serious and is a big pushover" said Nana.

"We got some new people and it was worth getting used to" said Popo.

"I bought a big screen for my room to watch all of your concerts and interview" said Samus.

"And I have all of your records and singles. I just bought your latest single Let The Music Play" said Diddy Kong.

"Hey, I need to tell you guys something. I am holding auditions for my band, I can't play without instrument players" said Kong started to hyperventilate at the thought of playing for Mewtwo.

"I am in!" he yelled.

"Wow, and I haven't even gotten a sign up sheet put up yet" said Mewtwo.

"Ok guys! Things have been packed in! Let's head out!" said Ike but as he was going to enter the truck, something just hit him.

"We have a problem" he said.

"What is it?" asked Sonic.

"There is only space for two in the truck since the back is filled" said Donkey Kong.

"So only DK and I fit in the passenger area" said Ike.

"That's not a problem. I bought something from here before I came" said Mewtwo.

"And that would be?" asked Nana. Then, a shiny, long white limo came at the entrence, causing everyone's jaws to drop.

"Samus, Nana, Popo, Sonic, Diddy and I could go in the limo" said Mewtwo.

"In a limo!" said Popo. Then the chauffeur came out and opened the door.

"Come on" said Mewtwo as he borded the limo, followed by the other 5. Ike started to drive the truck back to the mansion, which was followed by the limo. It was an hour drive away from the mansion but it was worth it. Mewtwo was having fun catching up on what had happened through the year and of all the people he would meet. Finally they had arrived and was surprised that some of the team was outside waiting for them. Some of them were going to help to move Mewtwo's stuff inside.

"Mewtwo! Its great to see you back" said Mario.

"It's great to see you too" said Mewtwo.

"Its been a while hasn't it?" said Peach.

"I can't believe you are back" said Link.

"We've missed you" said Kirby and Yoshi.

"Ok guys, calm down, I just arrived. We have all day to say all the miss you's. I just want to go inside and relax" said Mewtwo. Mario had opened the door and as Mewtwo came inside, Lucario and Wolf let go of the rope and the big, cold bucket of water fell on Mewtwo, splashing it all over his head and knocking him to the ground. Lucario and Wolf came out laughing their heads off.

"So much for his psychic powers not seeing that" said Wolf.

"What is up with you two? That wasn't nice" said Zelda as she helped Mewtwo get up.

"Huh, so what. If he is going to survive in this house, he better learn not to mess with us, especially me" said Lucario.

"I didn't do anything to you..." Mewtwo said as he looked up but was shocked when he saw exactly who he was talking to.

"Exactly, me, Lucario in the flesh. I hope you didn't take me replacing you as hard as when you got kicked out. Well, Wolf and I have stuff to do so we'll see you all later, especially you reject!" Lucario said as he and Wolf walked away, laughing. Mewtwo was still a bit upset over what Lucario said about being rejected as a smasher.

"Oh, don't let Lucario upset you. He is just an egoistic jerk" said Marth.

"You're right. He won't stop me from creating my band. Besides, I rather ignore him and just get this thing started. I will post a sign up sheet for those wanting to audition and you can sign up for whatever part you want. Auditions are tomorrow morning. I choose that Peach and Zelda help me out with the selection" said Mewtwo. Everybody cheered at the idea of becoming a part of Mewtwo's band.

The next morning...

Feeling nice and ready after a good night sleep, Mewtwo was ready to start the auditions. He looked at the list and noticed something. Only one person signed up to audition as the drummer.

"Well, we might as well get the drummer audition over with" said Zelda. Their first and only auditioner for the drummer part was Diddy Kong.

"Good morning Diddy, you ready to show us your drumming?" asked Mewtwo.

"Yes I am. I am a very good drummer" said Diddy as he approached the drum set.

"Ok, show us your drumming" said Peach. Diddy started to play the drums and he,hard to believe, was actually good. When he finished, Mewtwo, Peach and Zelda was with their jaws dropped. Mewtwo actually dropped his pencil.

"Wow, he is good" said Peach.

"Well, there seems to be one thing coming out from here. I think I found my drummer" said Mewtwo. Diddy Kong started to hyperventilate, again.

"Really?" he said.

"Yup, welcome to the band" said Mewtwo. Diddy Kong then collapesed on the floor. Peach and Zelda ran to him and got out the smelling salts. It brought Diddy Kong back to his feet.

"Oh thank you!" he said. They then decided to let Diddy help them with choosing the other members. The happiness of finding good talent soon went sour. The four did not expect for the others to be so horrible at playing instruments. Not to mention that it was over 69% of the smashers.

"Ok, next up is.. Peach?!" said Mewtwo.

"I'm sorry. I had to audition for the keyboard position" said Peach as she got up and went towards the keyboard. Mewtwo always saw Peach as an airhead from the day he met her but he thought it would be fair to give her a chance.

"Allright, let's hear it" said Mewtwo. Peach started to play and she was excellent. Mewtwo knew that he was wrong about her. She wasn't a 100% airhead. He, Diddy and Zelda applauded her performance.

"That was awesome. You are definently going as a finalist" said Mewtwo.

"Thank you" said Peach as she went to sit back down. As the auditions continued, another keyboardist audition came up but this time it was Red (Pokemon Trainer) who decided to try out. He was also great and Mewtwo had to conider him as a finalist. Now the final audition was for the guitarist. The first to audition was Marth and he was great so he made the finalist list along with Sonic. Now it was a huge decision. Peach and Red were tied for keyboardist and Marth and Sonic were tied for guitarist but a choice had to be made so the panal made their final decisions and Mewtwo stood from his seat.

"You four were great musicians but at the end, I can only choose two of you and I have made my decision. The two who are in my band along with Diddy are... Peach and Sonic!" said Mewtwo. Peach and Sonic began to jump and rejoice over getting the part. Mewtwo then headed for Red and Marth.

"You guys were great but it wasn't enough. Just keep practicing and you'll be better. Thanks for auditioning" said Mewtwo as the two left the room. Marth and Red were starting to feel upset but it wasn;t from loosing.

"Did you hear him?" said Marth.

"Yeah, we aren't good enough. We are good!" said Red. As the two kept talking, they were approached by Wolf.

"So you two are angry with Mewtwo, huh?" said Wolf.

"You should have heard what we said" said Red.

"I overheard. Maybe you need to be with a band who will appreciate your playing" said Wolf.

"And exactly who would that be?" asked Marth.

"My band" said Lucario.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo felt like something was missing.

"What's wrong?" asked Peach.

"I feel like we need one more thing" said Mewtwo.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"A backup singer" said Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo. I came down to see how the band was coming together" said Samus.

"I think we found that backup singer you wanted" said Diddy.

"Me? But I didn't audition for any part" said Samus. Mewtwo then reached out and held her hands.

"My band won't be complete without you" said Mewtwo. Samus began to blush.

"How can I resist? Of course I will" said Samus.

"Next thing, what is our band name?" asked Sonic.

"Well, we can combine me and you guys so how about.. Mewtwo and the Smash Bros" said Mewtwo.

"Yeah!" said the other 4. Suddenly Lucario and Wolf burst through the door.

"Oh great look who came to ruin the fun" said Diddy.

"Quiet banana brains" said Wolf.

"We just stop by to congratulate your success for putting together your band" said Lucario.

"What do you want?" asked Mewtwo.

"Oh maybe that I also formed a band" said Lucario.

"How did you do that when half the smashers are horrible?" asked Peach.

"Oh we got connections. Besides Lucario and I, we got two members" said Wolf.

"So please help me in welcoming the other two members of Boys Gone Wild!" said Lucario and the 5 were shocked to see Red and Marth entering the room.

"Marth, Red, why? Why would you join them?" asked Mewtwo, horrified to see two of the greatest people on the "dark" side.

"Like you said, we aren't good enough" said Marth.

"So Wolf offered us a place where our talent will be appreciated" said Red.

"Exactly my thought, a reject will reject others who aren't as good as him. Well, we better get going. Tah tah reject!" said Lucario as he and the other 4 left.

"I can't believe Red and Marth will become a part of Lucario's band" said Peach.

"I can't stand Lucario. Ever since I came, he has been nothing but trouble and he keeps calling me reject" said Mewtwo.

"Look, we have a band now and even though Lucario thinks he is better, he is wrong. He is no good than the attitude he is throwing at you" said Samus.

"You're right. We are Mewtwo and the Smash Bros and we can be the best that we have to offer" said Mewtwo.


	2. Issues and Premiers

Issues and Priemiers

Mewtwo was in his new penthouse in the city. It was great that the smashers helped him to move in but still, something was bothering him. He wasn't homesick or anything but the words Lucario had told him were still echoing in his head. Was he really a reject like Lucario said? After all, he felt like he lost his spot in the smash bros team unfairly. He remembered how upset everybody was that he was rejected but by starting a music career in his hometown, he got over the void and started a new life. Then, there was a knock at the door that interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm coming!" said Mewtwo. He opened the door, only to see racks of clothes and a makeup table come in, all being carried by Peach, Samus, Diddy, and Sonic.

"what on Earth is all this?!" he asked.

"Don't ask, it's Peach's new idea for us not to look plain" said Diddy.

"I think its a good idea" said Peach.

"Would someone tell me what the hell you're talking about?" asked Mewtwo.

"Peach thought that in order for us to look like a band, we all need costumes" said Samus.

"I feel a bit uncomfortable for this. I am a guy!" said Diddy, feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Same here. Besides, what does a girl know about giving guys a wardrobe?" asked Sonic, rolling his eyes at the thought of wearing clothing. Especially that the only clothes he wore in his life were his sock and shoes.

"For one thing, I know what and what not to put on a guy" Peach said with a look of honesty in her eyes.

"I guess we have to trust her. I mean, how bad could our new look be" said Mewtwo. He actually thought a makeover would do good. Besides, what bad could Peach do.

(4 hours later...)

Each of the two guys stood astonished as they looked at themselves in the mirror. Diddy had a new t-shirt, a new baseball cap and some wristbands with stars on them. Sonic has some spiked wristbands and a headband. Peach and Samus worked more with Mewtwo because with him as the lead singer, he had to outshine them all. After about another hour, he was ready to be presented.

"And now gentlemen, get ready to see our latest masterpiece" Samus said like an announcer at a fashion show. Peach them opened a curtain they put to conseal their so called "creation". Diddy and Sonic both gasped as they saw what they had done to Mewtwo. He was wearing a short sleeved black turtle neck that didn't covered his stomach area and he was wearing short shorts. He also had long black boots and a pair of long fingerless gloves. Mewtwo also had two red stripes painted on both of his cheeks and a small yellow star painted under his right eye.

"I like it! I really like it!" Mewtwo yelled extatically when he saw himself in the mirror.

"I want to have something cool painted on my face!" Diddy demanded.

"Me too!" Sonic said, as he happened to agree on looking cool as well.

"Very well. I will do so later." said Peach. She could not believe for the high demand for face paintings. Suddenly, Mewtwo remembered something that he had forgotten about putting together a band.

"Holy Arceus!! I forgot to get a bassist for the band!" Mewtwo said in total disbelief. Just then, Samus patted his back in reassurance.

"Don't worry! I am the only one without an instrument and I know how to play the bass. So you won't have to worry about it." Samus said.

"All I have to worry about is Boys Gone Wild" Mewtwo thought in his mind. He smiled at Samus so she wouldn't see the look of sadness in his eyes.

(Meanwhile...)

"This is not the sound I wanted!!" Lucario yelled as he put his bass guitar down.

"Come on Lucario! We have been practicing for hours!" Wolf yelled back. Ever since they became a band, Lucario had started to get out of control of trying to get them to be the number one band.

"Look, we need to be better than Mewtwo's band. Its what we want right?" asked Lucario, with anger flaring in his eyes.

"I hate to say this but, I don't want it" said Red as he touched the keys of the keyboard.

"Same here" said Marth as he checked the sound of his electric guitar.

"I hate to admit it but the two are right. I don't even remember why you hated Mewtwo anyways" Wolf said as he twirled his drumsticks in boredom.

"Well, I... I... I don't have to give explanations to you three wimps! I can do it myself" Lucario screamed. He scrunched his face in anger and tears were starting to roll down his eyes.

"What's the deal Lucario? You know what happened last year wasn't your fault. It was all just..." said Marth before Lucario interrupted him.

"Stop it! Just stop it!!! I don't want to hear anymore of this!" Lucario screamed as he ran out of their rehersal hall.

"Lucario! Lucario!" yelled Red, Marth and Wolf but their friend was long gone and couldn't hear their cries. Coincidentally, Mewtwo and his band were going to enter the rehersal hall when Lucario crashes into Mewtwo, knocking both to the ground.

"Watch where you are going reject!" yelled Lucario as he picked himself off the ground.

"Look I am so sorry. I should have seen where I was going" said Mewtwo but Lucario saw it all as a load of nonsense.

"What a bunch of bull! You know,things were better without you! Why don't you get out of my head and my life!" Lucario said as he ran away from them. Just then, the other members of Boys Gone Wild entered the hall.

"I thought I heard Lucario yelling" said Wolf.

"What are you three doing here? Plotting another scheme?" asked Diddy as he prepared for a long argument.

"Actually, we want to talk to you guys privatly in the hall" said Red.

"Is this a trick?" asked Peach, crossing her hands.

"No trick, we promise" Marth said. He really wanted to solve this problem and get Lucario back. All eight entered the hall and took a seat on the rehersal stage.

"Lucario's been acting a bit strange since you came over and just now he threw a huge temper tantrum" said Red.

"And when Mewtwo crashed into him, he told him to stay out of his head and out of his life" said Samus, who was more suprised by Lucario's behavior than the others.

"I have no clue what I did wrong?" asked Mewtwo. They all knew that it was time to tell him what had happened.

"Mewtwo, it wasn;t your fault Lucario acted up. It was our fault" Peach said with guilt.

"Why is it all the fault of all of you?" Mewtwo asked, who was more confused than ever.

"You see after you left, everybody felt a great gap without you. You were like the chain that kept us all together." said Marth. He remembered exactly what happened the day Mewtwo left.

"The next day was when the new members came in. Most of them were dissapointed that you were not there. Especially Diddy. He wanted to meet the smasher who inspired him to join" said Peach.

"That's true" Diddy said proudly.

"When we learned that Lucario replaced you, we all started treating him like pure dirt. We ignored him, called him names and even tried to make him leave. One day, he couldn't take it and tried to commit suicide. We found him unconscious with both his wrists slit. He was in the hospital for 5 days and we all apologized for what we had done. Ever since then we vowed not to make him feel unappriciated." said Samus. The memories of that day still lingered in her mind.

"I guess I may know why he is acting that way with me. He is feeling that with me returning, everybody is going to see him as a nobody like how they did before" said Mewtwo. He could see that what Lucario needed was somebody that will be willing to listen to him and notice him as a somebody instead of a nobody.

"I have to go find him" said Mewtwo as he got up.

"You don't even know where he is" said Wolf.

"You're forgetting that I am a psychic. I know more about people if you look into their minds" said Mewtwo as he teleported towards Lucario's location. Lucario was sitting on the dock of the lake near the smash mansion. He stared at his reflection in the water endlessly. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from behind him and saw Mewtwo approach him but he was in no mood to get up and walk away.

"It's only you reject. I though I asked you to leave me alone" Lucario said as he turned back to looking in the water.

"Lucario, I found out what happened to you last year and, well, all I want to say was that none of this is your fault or mine" said Mewtwo. He tried to be compassionate with Lucario. More tears started to flow through Lucario's eyes with anger.

"You weren't there when they were ignoring me! You weren't there when they called me names like loser or wannabee! You weren't there when they all told me to go back to where I came from! You didn't save me from trying to kill myself!!" Lucario cried out as he started to pound on Mewtwo's chest with his fists. Mewtwo grabbed Lucario's hands and let Lucario cry on his shoulders.

"Oh Lucario, its not your fault. Its not mine. I know what happened was painful but its over now. Its no reason for you to put all of this hate towards me. In fact, I sort of hated you" Mewtwo said, even though he hated to reveal his feelings like Lucario did.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lucario. This being the first time he heard this.

"Well, everybody was talking about how cool you were and how much more popular you were with the crowd and I got jealous. I thought they wouldn't want me anymore and that's when I decided to continue being famous but by using a different road. that's why I became a singer" said Mewtwo. Lucario dried up to last of his tears and smiled back.

"i guess we have more in common than I originally thought. I am sorry if I ever hurt you" said Lucario.

"Its no problem but I think I know how we can make things work" said Mewtwo.

"How?" Lucario asked. He had no idea what to do to make up the bad things he said and done to Mewtwo.

"Debut both our bands with a duet" Mewtwo said as he stood up.

"A duet? Doesn't sound half bad" Lucario said as he stood up as well.

"I will write the song and we practice together" said Mewtwo.

"Who says you get to write the song? I will write it. After all, I know more about song writting than you do" said Lucario, crossing his arms. He then started to laugh alongside Mewtwo as they both entered the mansion. The next night, all of the smash bros members were at the auditiorium. Back stage, Boys Gone Wild and Mewtwo and the Smash Bros were preparing for their big debut.

"Ok guys, this is it" said Mewtwo as his band gathered around.

"This is the big night. We have to make it big" Lucario said as his band got together.

"Hands in!" said Mewtwo and Lucario as all of their band members placed one hand in the center where their lead singers put theirs in.

"One, two, three!" yelled both guys.

"Boys Gone Wild!" yelled Lucario, Marth, Red and Wolf as their raised a fist in the air.

"Mewtwo and the Smash Bros!" yelled Mewtwo, Diddy, Peach, Samus and Sonic as they raised their hand in the air. They got into position and the curtain rose. The smashers in the audience were cheering on for their fellow smashers.

"Hi everybody! Tonight is the big primeier of not just Mewtwo and the Smash Bros but its also the debut of a good band, Boys Gone Wild!" Mewtwo said as Lucario walked on stage.

"Are you ready to rock!" yelled Lucario, causing the crowd to go in a frenzy.

"Allright, let's get started. We wrote this song as our first duet" Mewtwo said as both bands started to play.

(Clash Of Two Worlds) (Mewtwo and the Smash Bros feat. Boys Gone Wild)

(Mewtwo): I though I lost hope when I went back home Lost in a big city where I am free to roam A brother, a friend, a warrior gone From a place that lives on from dusk 'till dawn

(All): This is a song to unite us, a song to unite us Its a clash of two worlds without a single fuss We started as enemies but now as friends A unity we hope won't come to an end

(Lucario): I started out as everybody's hated guy And nobody told me the reason why Pretty soon I made a brand new start A friendship that will never leave my heart

(All): This is a song to unite us, a song to unite us Its a clash of two worlds without a single fuss We started as enemies but now as friends A unity we hope won't come to an end A clash of two worlds, we are still one!

The crowd cheered as the two finished their song. Then, Master Hand approached the two.

"Fantastic! That's what I was looking for! I am prepared to offer Boys Gone Wild a million dollar contract if they go on tour with Mewtwo and the Smash Bros. That is if Mewtwo doesn't mind" Master Hand said. Lucario and the others turned their attention towards Mewtwo.

"Well, I don't see why not" Mewtwo said. Both bands cheered and Lucario happily approached Mewtwo.

"Thanks for listening to me" said Lucario as he extended his hand. Mewtwo smiled back and grabbed Lucario extended hand with his.

"Your welcome" Mewtwo said. Pretty soon, the others were exchanging hand shakes with each other.

"Looks like we have a long road ahead of us" said Diddy.

"Yeah, though my drumming was the best" Wolf said willingly. Though, it caught Diddy's attention.

"Time out! My drumming was better!" said Diddy. He was starting to fume.

"Mine!" yelled Wolf.

"Mine!" yelled Diddy as he tackled Wolf and soon, the two were arguing with both bands trying to peel their respected drummer off of one another.

"Here we go!" declared Mewtwo and Lucario as they rushed to help their friends. They had no clue what new adventures, places and events that will take place on their way to achieve total stardom. 


End file.
